


La plus précieuse à ses yeux

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [51]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Mr Gold emmène Belle au Carnaval de la municipalité de Storybrook. Thème du Carnaval de la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente.





	La plus précieuse à ses yeux

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : La plus précieuse à ses yeux.
> 
> Thème Pour La Nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le Canarval : La cape – éclatant – se cacher – changer
> 
> Couple : Belle/Rumplestiltskin (Mr Gold)
> 
> Rating : M soft
> 
> Once upon a time appartient à ABC et à ses nombreux créateurs.
> 
> Pas d'avertissement en particulier.

M. Gold avait tenu à faire acte de présence au bal du Carnaval organisé dans la salle communale de Storybrook. Après tout le remue-ménage qu'il avait provoqué les jours derniers, il trouvait bien amusant que de venir narguer Régina en son fief.

Il était le plus puissant de tous les personnages de conte. Il avait ses faiblesses comme tout le monde mais il pouvait se targuer de savoir s'en accommoder. On le craignait suffisamment pour ne pas le contrarier de trop.

Régina avait fait la terrible erreur d'avoir franchi les limites avec lui, elle le payerait très cher.

« Monsieur Gold, je vous prierais d'être aimable.

\- Ma chère, j'excelle dans l'art de me venger. Je n'aurais pas la bassesse de gâcher la fête par ma seule présence. »

Belle eut un sourire amusé appréciant l'ironie dans ses paroles. Ne se contentant pas d'avoir un joli minois, il fallait en plus qu'elle ait assez d'esprit pour le corrompre corps et âme.

Belle avait dénoué le nœud de sa cape rouge à l'entrée, elle avait glissé de ses épaules dans un froufrou sensuel et elle s'était perchée par magie à l'un des crochets du porte-manteau. Eclatante de beauté dans sa robe dorée, elle s'avança à son bras. Si majestueuse dans sa démarche assurée et posée, il paraissait encore plus boiteux à ses côtés malgré l'élégance de son costume. Leur couple formait un contraste intéressant en apparence, il fallait juste voir au-delà pour remarquer leurs points d'accroche. Elle, si naturelle et si simple, dévoilée aux yeux de tous et lui, difforme et sournois, dissimulé sous un masque stylisé.

S'être invité à cette soirée constituait à lui seul un pied de nez suffisant pour l'instant au maire, ils allaient profiter des festivités en bon citoyen de la ville enchantée.

Le décolleté en cœur de Belle dérangeait fortement M. Gold, il voulait être le seul à apprécier les charmes du rebondi velouté de ses seins. Il notait dans un coin de son esprit tous les yeux voyeurs des convives. Pour une petite pique innocente au détour d'une conversation voire un bout de canne en travers de la route.

Son port altier de princesse rendait grâce à la chute de ses reins.

Et ses lèvres pulpeuses avaient l'attrait du baiser interdit voleur de magie.

L'amour, son véritable amour, il la tenait entre ses bras sur cette piste de danse. Sur cette musique envoûtante, il la faisait virevolter autour de lui. Beaucoup de mauvaises langues diraient qu'il avait ensorcelé la Belle enfant. Ces personnes-là ne connaissaient rien à l'amour véritable qui nait même entre deux forces contraires comme le Bien et le Mal.

Il ne pouvait la toucher de manière intime, il perdrait tout pouvoir par la force du sortilège le plus puissant au monde.

Belle s'éloigna un instant pour exécuter quelques pas puis elle revint se caler contre lui avec un petit rire.

Ravissante.

Ce souffle si proche du sien, ce rouge vif provoquant, cette beauté chatoyante.

Il avait connu brièvement le velours de ses lèvres, il effleurait parfois la douceur de sa peau, il aimait la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux. Ses yeux malicieux le transportaient quand elle lui répondait d'égal à égal, il n'avait jamais connu cela avec d'autres femmes.

Sa main sur sa hanche s'attarda en une caresse, les frissons de sa Belle éveilla plus fortement son désir pour elle.

Il l'imaginait pantelante entre ses bras aimants, sa bouche entrouverte en un cri de plaisir dans l'union de leurs corps dissemblables. Sa chair se mêlant à la sienne pour lui procurer toute la volupté qu'elle méritait. Toute son affection passerait à travers ses gestes, et non plus ses paroles ou ses actes.

Au creux de son oreille, il lui murmurait des mots secrets avant d'en mordre le lobe délicieux. Il pourrait être nu tout contre elle à câliner ses courbes enchanteresses s'il n'était pas aussi attaché à ses pouvoirs.

Elle exalterait sous sa bouche mutine, il lui donnerait enfin la joie d'être sa femme.

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur son menton, Belle soupira d'aise, ses mains se perdant dans sa nuque.

Elle n'était qu'abandon, elle avait toute confiance en lui.

Il baisa son front, une larme lui échappa sous l'émotion.

Pas encore, pas encore… Non, pas encore… Pas tant que tout revienne à sa juste place en ce monde…

Un voile noir passa dans ses yeux, une pulsion plus forte étreignit tout son corps, et il se fit violence pour se détourner du visage plaisant de son aimée.

Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses hanches qu'il libéra sitôt le sort de cette horrible sorcière levée.

Il siffla dans sa direction pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il la rendait responsable du feu consumant son corps.

Régina eut un petit sourire flatté dans sa direction. Comme si le fait de le détourner de sa Belle lui procurait un sentiment narcissique surfait.

M. Gold fit voler sa cape, et il emporta loin des festivités et de cette sorcière maléfique la plus précieuse à ses yeux.


End file.
